cool_gemsonasfandomcom-20200214-history
Larimar (chest gem)
Larimar is an unaligned gem, who previously served under Blue Diamonds court. She is currently fused with Amber as Rainbow Variscite on some unknown abandoned planet. Appearance Larimar has pale blue skin, fluffy dark blue hair in a half up, half down style, two light blue eyes with no pupils and a thick lash line, thin lips and lighter blue stripes on her face, neck, chest, and arms. She has a somewhat thick build with a flat chest, a medium waist, and small hips. Her gemstone is embedded in her chest. She wears a floor length layered dress a few shades lighter than her hair color. the top has pale blue sleeves, and a light cyan diamond on the chest area, with the under layer being the same shade as the diamond. She wears a darker blue ribbon or sash around her waist, which is tied into a bow in the back. She is also wearing short gloves and heeled boots, both matching the sleeves of her dress. Personality Larimar is a reserved, quiet, and sometimes stuck up gem. She can be insecure and is kind of a worry wart sometimes. She is still recovering from a unhealthy, abusive authoritarian relationship, and has trouble expressing herself or stating her opinions, since doing so before could've gotten her shattered. History Larimars are similar to pearls on Homeworld, being usually servants and are gifted to gems like Agates or Jaspers. This Larimar was owned by a certain Holly Blue Agate (not the cannon one, one with a chest gemstone). Their relationship was awful, Larimar being treated like an object by her owner. Agate even forced Larimar to fuse with her often, threatening her if she ever said she was going to tell someone. The only witness to Hollys actions were another one of her servants, a timid and trusting Albite. The Albite never said anything to her superiors, in fear of getting herself, Larimar, and Holly all shattered, so she came up with an alternative solution. She got an escape pod for Larimar, and set it to the nearest planet with no gem life. No known gem life that is. Abilities Larimar possesses standard Gem abilities, bubbling, shapeshifting, fusion, regeneration, agelessness, and superhuman strength/durability. She also possesses a form of Hydrokinesis. Gemology Gemstone information * Larimar, also called "Stefilia's Stone", is a rare blue variety of the silicate mineral pectolite found only in the Dominican Republic, in the Caribbean. * Larimar is a type of pectolite or a rock composed largely of pectolite, an acid silicate hydrate of calcium and sodium. * Pectolite is found in many locations, but larimar has a unique volcanic blue coloration, which is the result of copper substitution for calcium. * Miocene volcanic rocks, andesites and basalts, erupted within the limestones of the south coast of the island. These rocks contained cavities or vugs which were later filled with a variety of minerals, including the blue pectolite. Gemstone Larimars gemstone is located on her chest. It's unfaceted and is circular in shape.